The University of Pennsylvania School of Social Work proposes the creation of a Social Work Research Development Center (SWC) for Intervention Research on Adults with Severe Mental Illness. Research will be conducted on interventions in three core areas: 1. legal, 2. mental health managed care, and 3. mental health and supportive services. Intervention research within each core will be at the clinical service and service system levels, and an integration of the two. The SWC has a collaborative arrangement with the Center for Mental Health Policy and Services Research (CMHPSR) in the School of Medicine and a supportive resource arrangement with the Center for Research and Evaluation in Social Policy (CRESP) in the Graduate School of Education. The Center will build on existing relationships developed with faculty from CMHPSR and CRESP as supporting collaborators with social work faculty through a formalized organizational entity to conduct research, training, and scholarly activities that will be mutually beneficial to all participants. Dr. Phyllis Solomon, Professor in the School of Social Work, is the PI for the Center and Dr. Trevor Hadley, Clinical Professor in the Department of Psychiatry, and Director of CMHPSR is the Co-PI. Dr. Robert Boruch, University Trustee Chair Professor, Graduate School of Education and Professor of Statistics, Wharton School, and Co- Director of CRESP will be a Co-Investigator. The new Center will bring together a diverse team of mental health service research scholars, statisticians and methodologists to achieve the following overall goals: To contribute significant new knowledge in mental health clinical service interventions and service system interventions for adults with severe mental illness (SMI). To foster inter-disciplinary and inter- institutional collaboration in research on clinical service interventions and service system interventions for adults with SMI. To increase the research capacity of the faculty, investigators, and doctoral students of the School of Social Work to conduct research on clinical service interventions and service system interventions for adults with SMI. To increase externally funded research in the School of Social Work on clinical service interventions and service system interventions for adults with SMI.